Pink
by Haru Cherry
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had a bad night and he is going to get a worse afternoon. But what does that have to deal with his hair? Find out!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! JUST MY OC KARIKO SANOMI. If you want to know who she is, go to my profile and read ****Dimensions**

**WARNING! BE CAUTIOUS WHILE READING THIS AND HOPE THAT YOU HELP SASUKE WITH HIS...PROBLEMXD DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LITERALLY LOVE SASUKE! ALSO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE PINK! NO OFFENSE-;;; I LIKE IT TOO SO YEAHXP Forgive me if you love Sasuke to death! You can flame me if you want. But my friends love it and they encouraged me to send this in, no matter how strange it isXD And if you think Sasuke is a little OOC, fine. **

**I like to thank a good friend for giving me this idea! She loves pink hair and I have to make a fic about it! Yes, my friends are weird, that's what makes them cool! LOL. Please enjoy!

* * *

**

PINK

Konohagakure

It was a beautiful night in Konohagakure, every villager was fast asleep as the moon shone luminously. Somehow, not every villager ws asleep...or villagers...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AISHITERU SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Out of nowhere a boy with black hair and onyx eyes ran for his life. Lights from the village started to turn on as angry villagers were trying to get some sleep.

/Damn! I just wanted to walk!/ The boy, known as Uchiha Sasuke, continued to run. He had a high blue collared shirt with the Uchiha fan insignia on the back. He had on khaki shorts with blue sandals.

"CHOTTO MATTE, SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Following behind him were millions of fan girls. Each of them had a picture of his face in front of their shirts and had signs with hearts all over. Sasuke hated them so badly. He quickly went inside his house, locked everything inside and shut the door furiously to his room.

"Great. Girls, lets get him tomorrow." A girl with pink hair said, known to be Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's teammate of Team 7.

"Mou, fine." Blond haired girl Yamanaka Ino replied. All the girls left the area and found the village in peace. They all went to sleep.

Back at the house, Sasuke had taken a shower and started to go to sleep. He heard nothing around the apartment so he assumed that he was safe.

A couple of hours later, it was midnight. The Uchiha had slept peacefully in bed with no one bothering him, hence the fangirls. But for some reason, something started to make a sound in the room. The door unlocked so suddenly and all that anyone could see was blond hair and a bottle...

MORNING...or something

Uchiha Sasuke had finally woke up. After the experience that night, he had a rough sleep. He laid down in bed for a while and didn't notice the time.

"HELL NO! 1:00 PM?!" Sasuke jumped out of bed and luckily he was already dressed in his clothes. He put on the ninja sandals and headband and swiftly rushed off. He didn't even get a chance to look at the mirror...

Konohagakure

Sasuke continued to rush to the training grounds. He hoped that his sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was late as usual. As he rushed off he noticed that he got too many gazes today. But they were not regular gazes that girls give him. No...they were...surprised and strange gazes. Sasuke also just saw a girl faint. But not for his looks...but something else.

Training Grounds

"Where is he?" Sakura walked around a tree like a thousand times. Naruto was just laying on the soft grass with a grin on his face. He had an orange jumpsuit and was happy for something.

/Hope he's not sick.../ A girl with black hair thought as she leaned against a tree. Kariko Sanomi was her name. She sighed and fiddled with her Kochou Sword. Meanwhile, their sensei was reading a perverted book. But he was concerned where Sasuke was.

"Sorry I'm late!" Everyone turned around to find Sasuke but...very different. Kakashi dropped his book with a thud and stared at his student. Naruto's eyes widened and he started to laugh like crazy. All that Sakura could do was widen her eyes and-

THUD

-went on the ground. Sasuke was confused and eyed Sanomi, who was trying not to laugh.

"Uh...Sasuke, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Kakashi asked.

"No, because I was late. And why is everyone staring at me?!" He shouted. He started to see Sanomi walking towards him. Sanomi giggled softly and whispered something in his ear.

"Your hair is pink." Sasuke stared at her.

"Nani?"

"Your. Hair. Is. Pink." Sanomi said slowly and loudly.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked one more time. Sanomi sighed with impatience.

"YOUR HAIR IS PINK!" She shouted. Kakashi smirked at the sudden outburst, Naruto just laughed louder, and when Sakura heard that when she woke up, she fainted again.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

/Oh kami-sama, is he that dense today?/ Sanomi thought with frustration. She focused her chakra to the sword and took it out. With the sword's reflection of the blade, it would give Sasuke more sense.

"Look for yourself." She giggled and took a step back. Sasuke lifted the sword and he gasped. He was looking at himself with pink hair!

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!" Sasuke shouted. Sanomi covered her ears and grabbed her sword back.

/How did this happen?/ Sasuke thought as he now felt his new dyed hair.

"What were you thinking today, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with a wandering eye.

"I swear! It wasn't like this yesterday!" He argued.

"What do I do?!" Sasuke asked himself. He heard some snickers from Naruto. Apparently, he was still laughing.

"What are you laughing at, dobe?" Sasuke spat out.

"N-Nande mou nai dattebayo! Ha ha!" Naruto started to roll around this circles on the grass with laughter. Soon, something started to roll out of his orange jacket.

"Naruto," Naruto stopped laughing. "why do you have a bottle of hair dye?" Sasuke glared at the idiot before him.

"Uh...feel like changing my color?" He hesitated with his answer.

"You want your hair pink?" Kakashi asked out of no where. Sanomi's mouth opened with surprise. Sasuke was now totally suspiscious.

"Well, if it gets Sakura's attention to like me!" Naruto grinned.

"You're lying aren't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gulped uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Naruto retorted.

"You don't have enough money to buy the hair dye, Naruto. That's what he means!" Sanomi started to hear the conversation.

"Were you the one with the hair dye? You know, to get Sasuke back?" Kakashi wondered. Naruto really felt in desperate need of help.

"Sakura wished to see me with pink hair okay?!!!" He argued with everyone.

_**POW!**_

"Itai!" Narto rubbed his head after a punch. He turned around and saw Sakura behind him with a fist.

"You know that's not true, Naruto-teme! And you know it!" Sakura rushed back to her house to try and wake up after seeing Sasuke with pink hair. She thought in her mind that it was just a dream and she would wake up from it.

Sanomi wanted to see if Naruto could reveal the truth. She then spotted a blueprint on the ground and picked it up. She made a grin once she found out what was int he blueprint and showed it to Kakashi.

"Sanomi?" He questioned.

"Take it." Sanomi walked quietly back to her tree. Kakashi skimmed through the blueprint and grinned also.

"I DID NOT DYE YOUR HAIR PINK, TEME!" Naruto shouted.

"I didn't say anything about you." Sasuke smirked. Naruto finally understood physics; but doesn't have the brains to think.

"Nani?" He was officially confused.

"You're the one that did it!" Sasuke muttered.

"Last time I DID NOT!" Naruto jeered back.

"Well how about proof?" Kakashi said out loud.

"Sanomi found something interesting." He rolled out the blueprint and Sasuke smirked. The blueprint said:

**How to Dye an Uchiha's Hair Pink**

"Created by Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi finished. Sanomi saw that Sasuke had burning flames in his eyes. She could've sworn they were sharingan eyes!

/Stupid fangirls. I should've looked in the mirror earlier!/ Sasuke thought.

"Okay it was me!" Naruto had chibi tears in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to! I admit it! It was pay back when you didn't buy me ramen the other day!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke felt like he wanted to use him as a freaking punching bag! Sanomi stood by watching with Kakashi and Sasuke beat him up to a pulp.

**PACK!**

**SMACK!**

**BOOM!**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Silence**

"Sanomi, you know the best place to find hair dye?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh..." Sanomi could not answer because she could only gaze at the fainted Naruto.

"Sanomi?" He asked one more time.

"In a store, Sasuke."

Sasuke whispered one more time to Sanomi, and she nodded for approval. She took out her sword and wished something. Out of no where a hat was on Sasuke's head-a HUGE one.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sasuke walked away to get some new hair dye and Sanomi felt sad for Naruto.

"D-Daijoubu?" Sanomi asked Naruto. He had many scratched on his face and looked terrible.

"Ugh...never," Naruto began, "NEVER dye an Uchiha's hair PINK ! DATTEBAYO!"

**THE END**

**OWARI

* * *

A/N: Well, for those who proceed and read it, thank you.**


End file.
